


hi

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, PWP, Smut, but that doesnt stop josh from being a bottom, tyler is nonbinary and wears skirts & cute clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <img/>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	hi

**Author's Note:**

> his hands are placed on your hips, holding you into place. josh eyes you from head to toe and you feel heat rising to your face. he distracts you by placing a chaste kiss against your throat, nipping at the skin over your adam's apple. josh touches your thigh, looks up at you with deep chocolate brown eyes (have you ever mentioned that you love his eyes? you love his eyes), as if he's asking you for permission. you spread your legs a little and quietly pant out an affirmation, slightly hiking up your black skirt. it looked quite good on you, along with your matching white lace top, but that's been long discarded, tossed onto the floor.

he kisses your collarbone, licks and sucks at it, his hands slipping underneath your skirt and palms you through your underwear. you move along with his hand and softly whimper out when he starts tracing the outline of your erection with his fingers. he likes to keep it slow, and you are very patient.

"lay down," josh nudges your chin with his head and you oblige, your back pressing against the mattress of the bed. "close your eyes."

"josh, what are you doing --" josh pulls out a tie that you remember him wearing for dinner dates and other occasions. you furrow your brows. "you're not gonna blindfold me, are you?"

"you don't want it?"

"i'd rather be looking at you."

"well, you can think about me."

you bite the inside of your cheek. "okay, fine. i'll try."

he's focusing on untying it, tongue slightly poking out in concentration. once he manages to undo the knot, he wraps the cloth around your head, tying a knot. "this good?"

"yes," you say rather impatiently. "josh, please."

josh presses his lips against yours and when you open your mouth to kiss back, he's holding your legs up and placing them onto his shoulders, putting his head between your thighs. he places soft kisses everywhere. josh tugs down your skirt and underwear, starting to lick the underside of your cock. he takes the head into his mouth, tongue running over the slit, his hand placed at the base. he hums when he has all of you in his mouth, the vibrations driving you wild.

"oh, god, josh, please," you buck your hips and you feel your cock reach the back of his throat and he splutters a bit, gagging. you really wish you could see him. he's probably a mess -- face flushed, lips red and chapped, saliva dribbling down his chin. you can only imagine.

"mmm," he hums, then removes his mouth with a rather obscene pop. he grabs your wrist and hold your fingers to his mouth. "i want to ride you. can i do that?"

"yeah -- ah," you shiver when he places your fingers inside his mouth, tongue swirling around every inch of skin. he adjusts his position (you can tell because you can hear shifting) and now he's straddling you.

"do you want the blindfold off?" he asks. you quickly nod. it wasn't like you didn't like the blindfold, but it was more like you just really miss seeing things.

he gets it off quickly and brings your hand close to his entrance, nodding when you start pushing your index finger inside him, urging you to add a second finger. josh mewls out when you add another and start twisting them at a certain angle. josh lifts his hips and grabs your cock, giving it a few pumps before slowly sinking down, getting an inch or two inside him. he starts to rock his hips, getting comfortable, before sliding down all the way, bouncing up and down. it feels so, so good and you feel your heart thump inside your ears. you start to build up a rhythm, and judging from josh's noises, you're doing well.

"oh, tyler," josh moans, fingers sprawled over your bare chest. he ducks his head and you tug at his hair, pulling him down for a kiss. it's wet and sloppy and desperate and you'd probably hate it if you weren't so madly in love and feeling dizzy, vision fading at the edges. your stomach starts to tighten and you make a strangled noise as you're kissing josh, breathing against him.

"i'm close," you murmur, pulling away, fingertips digging into the flesh of his hips. you hope that they'll leave bruises. you hope that josh will see those bruises the next morning in the mirror and touch them. you hope that people will see those bruises whenever josh stretches and his shirt rides up his stomach in the middle of the vinyl store he works at.

"me too," josh whispers back, hot breath tickling your neck. he slides down on your dick again and your throat feels constricted and while you really can't do anything about it, it feels incredible and for a split second you can't move at all, whole body tensing up. your toes curl and the hairs on the back of your neck stand up when you look into his eyes, a beautiful, hazy chestnut brown that you could get lost in and never come back out. you thrust up and he shuts his eyes, mouth forming a wide, 'o' as he comes, gripping the sheets at both sides of your head.

you follow him a few seconds later, coming inside him. you watch your chest rise and fall as you try to even out your breathing. josh lays down, curling up beside you. "you okay?" he asks, fingers ghosting over the ink that made up your tattoos on your chest.

you crack a small smile, dimples showing, and give him an exhausted sigh. "amazing. couldn't be better."

he still has the energy to laugh. "that's good. that's how i want you to feel." he rolls over onto his stomach and presses a soft kiss at your forehead, combing his fingers through your hair. you've been trying to grow it out but you think that it probably wouldn't look good. "we should shower. both of us are gross."

"i'm fine," you scoff, "you're the gross one here."

"you just had your dick in my butt," josh wrinkles up his nose, tugging your arm. "c'mon, let's go."


End file.
